Over You - A Larry Stylinson story
by Shebbzy
Summary: You know why I did this... But that won't make it easier. I'm sorry that I couldn't wait on you. I'm sorry that I loved you too much to watch you fall in love with her. I'm sorry that everything had to change. I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but I'm here waiting for you. We can spend eternity together and love the way we want. I love you now and forever. Death won't change that.
1. Lost and Alone

A soft pink petal fluttered, beating weakly against the grass. In the shadow of all that granite, the roses looked as dead as the boy lying below them. A sweet melody floated on the breeze, it wrapped around the only person who still cared. The whole world had trampled over this plot, tossing flowers and snorting into Kleenexes. A lot of mascara was soaked into the damp ground; girls had come from everywhere to pay their respects. It'd been so loud those first couple weeks. Why would they have been around if he wasn't loved? Louis looked up. The sky reflected his eyes. Clouds stomped angrily across the horizon and oceans poured from their bellies.

It'd been months since he'd been able to talk to anyone. The only reason Eleanor hadn't left was that she wanted to make sure he was okay. His mother had been by several times. Tours were cancelled and albums put back into circulation. Zayn practically lived at Louis's flat and could be found silently crying over pictures of his brother. Because they'd become a family in the last three years; no one could deny that. Niall fell into fits of loud crying at the mere mention of his name, and Liam was the only one who didn't cry in front of the fans.

Louis was on watch. He was the only one of them who, almost six months later, still couldn't stand to come out of Harry's room. He slept in a cocoon of Harry's blankets and clothes. Scratch that. He didn't sleep, he couldn't. Instead, he lay writhing in pain whilst watching every video that Harry had ever been in. Everyone was so worried, but not surprised. Eleanor wasn't even surprised.

Louis and Harry had been everything to each other.


	2. Love is like

"Wait up!" Louis shouted as he ran after Harry, laughing so hard he was doubled over by the time he made it. His arms, of their own accord, slipped around the taller boy's waist. The van was just coming around the bend as the rest of the boys showed up. Louis dropped his arms.

At sound check they stood not an inch away from each other as they practiced. Harry couldn't be near Louis without touching him; it was so bad that he couldn't even pretend. Harry'd given them away more often than not. Not that either of them minded too much. The fans, though, they cared. They loved every second of what they called Larry Stylinson.

When the other fans began tearing apart their relationship and calling those who believed in Larry liars, Modest had to step in. Before X Factor, Louis'd been dating Hannah Walker; he just needed a new girlfriend to squelch the Larry rumors. Modest pushed Eleanor into Louis's life.

** Author's Note Oi, This is a flashback... In case you didn't notice**


	3. Sinking like a stone

Louis walked inside the apartment, not bothering to shut the door behind him. It was still raining outside; he was sopping wet. He didn't care. Harry's grave had been a muddy puddle today, so Louis'd spent two hours clearing the excess water away. The cemetery guard had tried to tell him that it was useless, seeing as it was raining. Louis didn't care.

Inside his flat Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Eleanor were sitting on his couch. He barely gave them a passing glance as he stalked to Harry's room. Louis shut the bedroom door and leaned his forehead against it. Slowly, realizing he was dripping on Harry's floor, he turned and grabbed some dry clothes to change into. Crossing into the bathroom, Louis changed and hung his wet clothes on the shower door. He padded back out to the living room as he dried his hair and sat down in the chair opposite his girlfriend and band mates.

"Lou," Eleanor began and her voice cracked. Liam patted her shoulder and took over.

"Louis, we want you back. You're our best mate and we love you." Liam's throat got tight and his voice hitched. "I miss you."

Zayn stood up and moved blindly over to Louis. He fell to his knees in front of his best friend and threw his arms around him. "I'm so sorry," He sobbed into Louis's shoulder when Louis had pulled him up. Niall was only seconds behind Zayn and they held each other for a long time. Liam and Eleanor joined the tear-dampened heap.

They sat like that for almost an hour, finally letting everything out. It seemed to be what everyone needed. When the boys got up to leave, Louis left with them. They were happy to have Louis back; they didn't know that he was nowhere near okay.


	4. Carry on

**18 months…**

Louis stretched out on the rough mattress. Harry curled up on his side. Neither of them spoke for a long while. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and Louis met his best friend's eyes. "Are you angry?"

"I couldn't be angry with you, Lou." Harry replied, but it was a lie. He didn't know that he could be upset when it came to this boy. Eleanor had only been around for a couple weeks. Yesterday, she'd kissed Louis. Right in front of the world, she'd put her lips on his.

It was the beginning of the end for them.


	5. What counts

Of course the first place they'd go is the studio. Louis didn't want to know which of them would be taking Harry's parts. They had to record all of their new album's songs over again so that there wouldn't be a lull live. The studio was stuffy and full of happy memories that- pulled through a grieving heart- had turned sour.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn sandwiched Louis as they sang. Two songs in, they realized that Louis wasn't singing along. "Louis?" Liam turned to him. "What is it?"

"I'm… I'm going to go sing in the booth." Louis shuffled away from the boys, wiping his eyes with defeated hands. He wouldn't sing for Modest, he'd sing for Harry. He stood with his shoulders slumped; the mic was an inch from his lips as he began.

"Shut the door, turn the light off

I wanna be with you

I wanna feel your love

I wanna lay beside you

I cannot hide this even though I try"

Niall stopped singing and turned the booth's volume up. "Lads," He motioned for them to listen.

"Heart beats harder

Time escapes me

Trembling hands touch skin

It makes this harder

And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day

If we could only turn back Time"

Louis's voice wavered and the tears brimming in his eyes overflowed. Harry's solo had always pulled at his heart, but knowing that he'd never hear Harry sing it again… Knowing that they'd never lie together again, singing to each other…

"You know I'll be

Your life, your voice, your reason to be

My love, my heart is breathing for this

Moment in time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today"

His voice rose in pitch until it wasn't even there. The knot in his throat blocked him from the recesses from which he usually pulled his deeper octaves. The fans thought Liam had a killer falsetto, but they'd never heard Louis sing like this.

Niall and Zayn stared open-mouthed at their band mate through the glass. Liam had wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to not cry. When he looked away from Louis it was to find that the other two lads were in a desperate tangling of arms.

"Boys, I think we should talk to Simon about this." He whispered and the whisper was gentle.


	6. What it Means

**14 months…**

"What are you afraid of, Louis?" Harry shouted as he got out of the car, slamming the door. Louis glanced around to make sure no one was around as he got out, too. Harry stared at him; his eyes were drowning in angry tears.

Louis reached for his hand once he was sure no one was around. "I'm not." He tried to sound convincing, but the lie fell flat.

Harry backed quickly away from his best friend. He ran into the house, not bothering to slam the door. Louis ran after him, chasing all the way to the locked door Harry had put between them. "Don't," The low, broken voice came from right against the door on the other side.

"When you're ready to hear me…" Louis leaned against the wood. "When you're ready please come find me. I'll be in our-my room waiting, okay?" He rocked back onto his heels and took one step away. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry's long fingers twisted angrily in his loose curls. Why did everything have to fall apart? They had been so happy before. Happy when they were still in the X Factor house. Happy even when they were voted off. They had always, since the moment they'd met, found happiness in each other. No one made Harry laugh like Louis could. No one could comfort him the way he needed except for Louis. No one knew how to talk him down the way Louis could. But now someone else was doing all of that for Louis.

Harry couldn't find within himself the ability to move; he stayed curled on the floor against the hard wood of his door. Very faintly he heard the piano. To himself, he hummed the song Louis played. "Right from the start you were a thief." Harry sang along as he heard Louis's voice pick up the melody. "You stole my heart, and I am your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty." He gasped out a sob that broke in his chest. "And with every touch you fixed them, Louis."

Harry stood up and strode out to the piano where Louis sat. "You've been talking in your sleep." He sang it, watching the only person he'd ever loved stare back at him. "Oh, oh- things you never say to me. Oh, oh- tell me that you've had enough of our love. Give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second, we're not broken. We're just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our hearts!"

"I'm sorry; I don't understand where all of this is coming from." Louis sang back. "I thought that we were fine."

"Oh, we had everything." Harry crushed his fingers into the piano's top.

Louis covered Harry's hand with his own. "Your head is running wild again. My dear, we still have everything; and it's all in your mind."

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, but this is happening,"

"You've been having real bad dreams- oh, oh." Louis bit his lip to hold back his tears at seeing his best friend crying. "You used to lie so close to me- oh, oh. There's nothing more between our love than empty sheets. There's nothing, Harry."

"Eleanor," Harry pulled his hand away and turned his back. He couldn't stand to look into the bright, bright beautiful blue eyes that made him lose himself.

Louis stood up, slamming the lid down over the keys; the discordant melody that resulted made Harry turn back around. Suddenly, the shorter of the two boys had the taller locked in a deep kiss. He pulled back barely a centimeter, "Harry, I love you and I have for what feels like forever. Eleanor won't change that." He couldn't say anything else as Harry crushed their mouths together.


	7. Sometimes things break

"What is it?" Louis looked around at the concerned faces of his record label. "What's wrong?" The last question was accented by Simon entering the room.

"Louis, here, have a seat. We just want to talk with you about some things." Simon patted the boy's shoulder before moving to sit across from him. The guys from Modest quietly took their seats. "How've you been?"

Louis stopped pulling at his fingers. "I've been… I've been better than I thought I'd be. I mean, Harry and I were-" He had to stop and take a deep breath before going in a different direction. "I found him in the floor of our bathroom, Simon. How do you expect me to be?" Louis didn't mean to sound angry, but his words carried some bite.

"The boys have told Simon that you sleep in Harry's room?" Brenton said in a way as to ask for confirmation. "Why do you sleep at Harry's house when you've got your own?"

"We wouldn't leave each other. Why would we ever live separately when we were together?" Louis let acid saturate his words. "There's a 'guest room' in my flat that has all of Harry's things in it for when he stays over. He doesn't like living by himself, he never has."

"Didn't," Simon gently corrected.

Louis shot him a look. "Right," He began pulling at his fingers again.


	8. What it means to love

**8 months…**

Harry scrubbed at his hands; the blood had dried into his nails. He put the razor back in its case under his pillow and lay down. When would this pain end? _God, _he thought, _why do I deserve this?_ Of course, he wasn't asking _God-_God, but honestly… why would Louis do this?

The calendar above Harry's head read _17 September, 2012. _Yesterday, Louis had gone to war with the Larry shippers on twitter. They'd made a deal to never lie outright to the fans about their relationship. Harry cradled his sliced-up hip in one hand while sobbing into the other. He didn't want to care anymore. He didn't want to hurt anymore.

* * *

**Sorry that the flashback chapters are rather short... but you know Less is More sometimes.**

**~ Jase and Makenzie**


	9. Never Get Over You

Louis trudged up the steps to his flat. The Starbucks cup was heavy in his hand, laden as it was with memories of Harry. No one knew about it, but it was from the first time they'd ever gone out. It was just the two of them and Harry had insisted that they share a cup, rather than pay for two. But that was nearly three years ago.

Now, Louis's caramel Frappuccino sloshed over the worn lip and onto his curled fingers. He struggled with the key for a few millennia before finally turning the lock. Inside, Louis found within himself an urge to write. He headed down the hallway after unceremoniously sliding his coffee onto the counter. Digging under his bed for his journal, Louis came across a box of notes. Every piece of paper was covered in Harry's scrawling hand. He sat back with them in his hands. Slowly removing and unfolding one of them, Louis began to read.

_Louis! I finally saw that film you've been going on about. It's as good as you've been telling me. Maybe next week we can go and see it together?_

And another

_Did you see Brenton's face? He was so surprised! Maybe kissing in the custodian's closet wasn't such a clever move… I don't care. :)_

Louis sucked in a sob, clutching at his chest with his free hand.

_I don't know if it's wrong to tell you this… But Louis, I can't stand to be in the same room with you and Eleanor. I can tell that she loves you and that you're falling for her. Louis I know your eyes. I stared into them for so long; did you not think that I'd recognize the love in them for someone else? I do Louis. I see everything that happens with you. Why don't you notice me anymore? I'M RIGHT HERE LOUIS. Please open your eyes and see me standing here loving you. I've loved you for my whole LIFE Louis! Before I'd ever even set eyes on you I knew that I was meant for you. Louis I've spent my life loving you and I never want to stop. I thought you felt the same way… But now there's Eleanor._

Curling into a tight ball, Louis continued. Harry knew that he'd kept all of their notes and the curly lad had taken advantage of it by sticking new ones in the box. Louis dug for the new ones.

_I don't want to hate her, Louis. I want to be happy that the fans don't hurt you anymore. I want to be happy for you… but do you remember when I was the reason you smiled and laughed and cried from happiness? I remember that. I miss that. Louis, I miss you and you don't even care._

On and on they went until Louis was a dampened, shaking, heap of boy band wonder. With each note, he could hear the words in Harry's voice and it made him recoil into the bed. Three or four later, Louis was able to quiet his tears.

It didn't last, because the next one he found was the one that made up his mind.

_Louis,_

_I love the way you fit so perfectly into my arms, Louis. I love the way you look in the morning when your hair has gone mad. I love how your hands are the perfect size to hide in mine. I love your laugh when you're nervous and when you're happy. I love the colour of your eyes after you've cried- they're so beautiful. I love the shape of your shoulders and the curve of your neck. You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Your eyelashes are so soft- is it strange the things I see? Louis all of these little, inconsequential things that I love about you- on other people would be worth nothing to me. Nothing. To. Me._

_Without you, I wouldn't see the beauty of the world. I wouldn't know what it is to laugh with abandon. Louis, with you… I'm myself. I tried again, did you notice? I tried to be that mate you needed. Taylor and I spiraled out of control because I loved you and couldn't stand to not have you. I don't understand how I'm the one who sees that we need each other._

_I don't know how to be what you want. You want someone who loves you, but can stand by and watch you love someone else. You want someone to be okay with you bragging and boasting about this other person who holds your heart. You want that person to be okay with you coming home from Eleanor's bed and climbing into theirs. You want someone to understand why you love her when you've got them right here in front of you. And Louis, you want that person to be me. I CAN'T BE SOMEONE I'M NOT LOUIS. I've tried it. I've tried to be the person you think you need._

_Louis you've always been the one to pull me back. You've always been the one to tell me what was right. Louis I need you. I have needed you this whole time and YOU'VE GONE AWAY WITH ELEANOR._

_You know why I did this... But that won't make it easier. I'm sorry that I couldn't wait on you. I'm sorry that I loved you too much to watch you love with her. I'm sorry that everything had to change. I'm sorry that I had to leave you, but I'm here waiting for you. We can spend eternity together and love the way we want. I love you now and forever. Death won't change that._

_I have always, I do now, and I will always love you._

_Harry_

Louis shifted on the stool. The heels of his shoes caught on the bottom rungs and held. The lights went over his eyes, blinding him and making it possible for him to take the breath he needed. The fans were different since losing Harry, they were so quiet. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Louis knew he should be there for them, but why? Harry wasn't here for him…

Suddenly Louis knew what to do. This was the second show on their rain-check tour. The first one had been a lot of heart-heavy singing to which the fans had swayed. They'd stood- row after row after row- hand in hand, crying silently. Louis sat up straighter and spoke into the mic.

"Could I sing, lads?" He asked his band mates who were preparing for the next song. Liam, Niall, and Zayn stared dumbfounded at him. They nodded. Then, completely a Capella, Louis began.

"_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary_

_It was only December_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_"

The auditorium was in complete silence and then a broken sob sounded from somewhere on the floor.

"_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_"

Louis was singing through tears and everyone could hear the knot in his throat. There was anger in his eyes and then in his body as he stood rigid on the stage.

"_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_"

His voice cracked and then broke as he told the only person he'd ever loved the truth. It was, of course, far too late.

_"Living alone here in this place_

_I think of you, and try not to be afraid_

_Your favorite records make me feel better_

_Cause you sing along_

_With every song_

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me_

_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone_

_Cause you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be OK_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_Harry, I'm sorry_"

Louis dropped his mic and ran off the stage. The boys stared after him with their lips trembling.


	10. Filler

****************** Hi. Author, here. ATTENTION: NEW OVER YOU CHAPTERS COMING YOUR WAY.******************


	11. I still love you (BADLY WRITTEN SMUT)

**5 months…**

"Are you nervous?" Harry smoothed Louis's hair back with shaky hands. They sat together on the older boy's bed. The sheets were twisted and bunched up by the head board. Harry still had his briefs on as he sat staring into his best friend's eyes. "Louis, we don't have to." In fact, Harry didn't even _want_ to be with Louis like this if he couldn't have emotionally as well.

"I'm- I'm fine." Louis gasped out, he was breathing hard as he stared hungrily at the younger boy's growing erection. He knew Harry wanted this, that's why he wanted to try it. That and he wanted to prove to Harry that Eleanor couldn't get between them.

They both gasped as Harry slipped the tip of his pinky into Louis's arse. He squirmed but begged Harry not to stop. The younger of the two pushed in his forefinger and rolled it around. "Okay?" He panted. Louis groaned, but didn't say no.

After ten minutes of gentle coaxing, Louis's legs rested on wide shoulders. Harry smeared the strawberry lube over the tight entrance and then over himself. He rubbed the tip of his erection against Louis's before slowly pushing into his arse.

"Don't," Louis gasped when Harry had begun to pull out. "I can… I can take it." Harry pushed in to the hilt, moaning as Louis's muscles closed around him. He held himself still to let his best friend get used to it. When Louis began rocking against him, Harry picked up pace.

In minutes they were both sweating as their moans bounced into the walls. Louis's legs tightened around Harry's waist, where they'd fallen in the midst of his orgasm. He couldn't breathe, he could barely move. Louis's bones were worse than Jell-O; Jell-O had substance.

They'd had sex before, of course, but Louis had always been the dominant one. Harry was a prince and deserved to be treated like one.


End file.
